


Forever

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

It seemed to take forever to push herself up onto her toes enough that she was even near his face. Her ankles wobbled as she leaned forward, catching herself against him. This hadn't been what she'd planned when telling him to spend the day with her, but she wasn't upset to be here. Kanji's broad chest was hard under her hands and her mouth was questing upward to his, her lips curled in a smile as she drew closer. He murmured, "Rise-" and closed the distance between them, their lips barely brushing before he pulled away with a blush. Perfect.


End file.
